timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Svcs 261 to 275
Service 261 Feeder service from AMK Int to AMK Ind Pk 1 (Loop) Service 262 Feeder service from AMK Int to AMK Ave 2 (Loop) Service 263 Feeder service from Ang Mo Kio Depot to Ang Mo Kio Ind Park 2 (Loop) Renumbered as Service 268. Service 264 Ang Mo Kio Ctrl 2, Ave 8, Ave 3, Ave 10, St 44, Ave 10, Ave 3, Ave 8 and Ang Mo Kio Ctrl 2. Introduced on 5 July 1981 and withdrawn on 10 August 1981. Service 261 reverts back to its original route looping at Ang Mo Kio St 22. Service 265 Feeder service from Ang Mo Kio Int to Ang Mo Kio Ave 10 (Loop) This service was merged with Service 266 to form Townlink 265 on 24th March 2002, with the opening of Ang Mo Kio Temp Int. On 29th May 2011, this service was amended to call at Ang Mo Kio Interchange with 2 separate berths for Ang Mo Kio St 52/53/54 & Ang Mo Kio Aves 2/5/9 direction. Service 266 Feeder service from Ang Mo Kio Int to Ang Mo Kio Ave 4/5 (Loop) Ang Mo Kio Int, Ang Mo Kio Ave 3, Ave 4, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Ave 5, Ave 4, Ave 3, (Ave 8) and Ang Mo Kio Int. This service was withdrawn on 24th March 2002, when Service 266 was merged over with Service 265 to form Townlink 265, as part of the opening of Ang Mo Kio Temp Int. Service 267 Feeder service from Ang Mo Kio Depot to Ang Mo Kio Ind Park 2 (Loop) Ang Mo Kio Int, Ang Mo Kio Ave 8, Ave 5, Ind Park 2, Ave 5, Ave 8 & Ang Mo Kio Int. This service was withdrawn on 24th March 2002, when Service 267 was merged over with Service 268 to form Townlink 268, as part of the opening of Ang Mo Kio Temp Int. Service 268 Ang Mo Kio Depot to Ang Mo Kio Ind Park 2 (Loop) Formerly known as Service 263. This service was merged with Service 267 to form Townlink 268 on 24th March 2002, with the opening of Ang Mo Kio Temp Int. Service 269 Introduced on 10th April 1983 with the opening of Ang Mo Kio Bus Interchange, it is a feeder service to Ang Mo Kio St 61 via Avenues 6, 4 & 5. Service 271 BUKIT MERAH - TELOK BLANGAH CRESCENT (loop) Withdrawn and merged with service 272 Service 272 BUKIT MERAH - TELOK BLANGAH WAY(loop) Bt Merah Int, Henderson Rd, Telok Blangah Way / Rise, Lower Delta Rd, Telok Blangah Way / Crescent, Henderson Rd, Bt Merah Int Service 273 BUKIT MERAH - TELOK BLANGAH HEIGHTS (loop) Bt Merah Int, Henderson Rd, Telok Blangah Hts / St 32 / Drive, Henderson Rd, Bt Merah Int Previously turning left from Telok Blangah Heights into St 32, it was extended to ply to the end of Telok Blangah Heights on 30th Sept 2001, calling at an additional bus stop outside Blk 88. Service 274 BUKIT MERAH - DEPOT ROAD (loop) Bt Merah Int, Henderson Rd, Depot Rd, Henderson Rd, Bt Merah Int. Introduced on 23 December 1979. It was withdrawn on 11 March 2007 when Service 175 was introduced. Service 275 BUKIT MERAH - BUKIT PURMEI AVENUE (loop) Bt Merah Int, Jalan Bt Merah, Lower Delta Rd, Bt Purmei Ave, Lower Delta Rd, Jalan Bt Merah, Bt Merah Int Introduced on 19 August 1984. Category:Buses